Such blowers used in vehicle heaters are designed, for example, as so-called side channel blowers, in which a ring-shaped feed channel is covered by a feed wheel. The feed wheel has a plurality of feed wheel blades, which follow each other in the circumferential direction and which generate an air circulation along the ring-shaped feed channel during rotation of the feed wheel. The ring-shaped feed channel is interrupted in an interrupter area. If the feed wheel blades sweep the interrupter area, noise is generated, whose frequency is determined essentially by the speed of rotation of the feed wheel and the number of feed wheel blades provided in the feed wheel. This frequency is in the range of about 3,000 Hz during normal combustion air feed operation. This is an especially easily perceptible frequency range for human hearing.